


You'll never even get me out on the floor

by Kellygirl



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how we do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never even get me out on the floor

Title: You'll never even get me out on the floor  
Fandom: Suits  
Characters: Harvey, Jessica  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: No  
Timeline: Pre-show  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sandersyager.livejournal.com/profile)[**sandersyager**](http://sandersyager.livejournal.com/) for the prompt. I was all how about Mike doing 'beginning stuff in story.' And she was all 'how about _Harvey_ doing it instead.' This is why she's awesome.

Summary: This is how we do it

Jessica was on her way to Harvey’s new place, a bottle of wine with her as a welcome present. She stopped at the barely closed door when she heard the piano intro. The door didn’t make a sound as she pushed it open just in time to see Harvey slide across the floor in nothing but a pink shirt, white socks, and sunglasses. He did it too perfectly for him to have not done it before.

Bob Seger sung about the days of old while Harvey jumped up on his coffee table. When he fell back onto his couch she was very happy he was wearing briefs. She covered her smile as he did the collar flip while the song trailed off. She clapped loudly and put two fingers in her mouth to whistle like she needed a cab. Harvey’s face turned red and she laughed until her stomach hurt.

Harvey didn’t let her leave until she promised never to mention it to anyone. The next day at work he found a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses on his desk. That was the beginning.

  
A few months later, Harvey lost a case. He knew it had to happen but he still hated it. Jessica showed up that night, popcorn and movies in tow. He laughed when he discovered they were all Tom Cruise movies. They end up watching Risky Business, Top Gun, and Rainman. He goggled at the sight of his boss, sitting on his couch, heels off and quoting Top Gun.

He had a small toy jet delivered to her office the next day. A few weeks later she sent him a note suggesting he come to the office Halloween party as Tom Cruise’s character in Risky Business. His reply was only if she came as Rebecca De Mornay’s character. It was a risk, teasing his boss to come to the party as a hooker. But she laughed it off and then tried to blackmail him into doing the scene from Risky Business in her office. He fled when she was distracted by a phone call.

The next time they have movie night at Harvey’s, they watch A Few Good Men, The Firm, and Interview with a Vampire. They mercilessly dissect the cases Tom’s characters have and throw popcorn at Harvey’s expensive TV when he later shows up as a vampire. The next day Harvey had the UPS guy deliver some papers to Jessica and paid the guy $200 extra to dress up as a vampire but act like it was an everyday thing. He stood near her office and heard the laughter. It was enough to keep him in good spirits until the next day when he found out one of his clients was lying to him.

The days and weeks and months passed. Harvey learned from Jessica and became the golden boy of Pearson-Hardman. He worked hard and played hard and sometimes he’d call up his boss and she’d come over, sprawl out on his couch and watch Tom Cruise do something. From ‘show me the money’ to beating the CIA they both used it as a way to relax and spend time together that had nothing to do with the law, except when Tom Cruise was the lawyer because then it was time for serious mocking.

Then there was the day Harvey was hard at work and got an email from Jessica titled, “Watch this right now.” Harvey clicked on the link and watched Tom Cruise jump up and down on Oprah Winfrey’s couch. Then he watched it again. Then he emailed Jessica. For the next hour they emailed each other back and forth, adding comments from various people on the internet as the story got bigger and bigger.

Later that day, Harvey was waiting for the elevator. He had an appointment with Rene and no pressing meetings for the next two days although he knew how that could change. The doors opened and he smiled, a real smile not the ones he used on clients, when he saw his boss.

They rode down together, neither saying a word. When the doors opened, Harvey turned and said, “Want to come over for awhile?”

Jessica smiled. “Will you jump on your couch if I do?”

Harvey held out his arm and laughed when Jessica curved hers over the crook of his elbow. “I just might. Can you handle it?”

Jessica gave him a look. A very female look. “Oh, Harvey, I can handle the truth. Can you?”

  
The End

Additional A/N: I didn't want to post a youtube link to the tom cruise dance scene since it wasn't my youtube vid, but if you put in 'Risky Business Dance Scene' you'll see the dance Harvey was doing.


End file.
